The Return of the Queen
by xEmmaPevensiePendragonx
Summary: As festivities begin,and a girl arrives, ties between brothers are tested and if they don't sort themselves out, Narnia could fall back into the hands of an old and formiddable enemy.
1. Chapter 1

"Ed! Ed!"

Edmund Pevensie groaned. His sisters were looking for him to help plan the Autumn Festival. He'd been hiding in a cupboard in the royal kitchens for the past hour and no one had discovered him yet.

"Oh Ed, there you are! I've been looking all over for you. Didn't you hear me calling?"

Uh oh, he'd spoken, or thought, too soon.

"Oh, Hi Lucy. Sorry I didn't hear you," Edmund lied to his younger sister.

And with that, the younger Pevensie dragged her unwilling brother off. First on the list was outfit fitting. Narnia's autumn festival was tomorrow, and, as King, Edmund was expected to wear something smart.

After the fitting, which involved Edmund being poked and prodded for the better half of an hour, Lucy and Ed continued on through the castle till they reached High King Peter's, or Peter Pevensie as other people knew him, office.

"Oh no, what are we doing here Luce?" questioned Edmund suspiciously.

"Pete has some...matters which require your urgent assistance." She teased as she pushed Ed through the door of the High King's office.

"Please Luce, please," pleaded Edmund. But to no avail as she shut the door in his face.

Ed knew what coming next, letters from... them_._ Ed unconsciously shivered just thinking about it.

"Well then Ed shall we get on with it?" chuckled Peter with a cheeky gleam in his eye.

Ed sighed, might as well get it over with.

The letters were from potential suitors from neighbouring countries. Edmund, even though he hated doing this, was grateful he wasn't Peter, whose stack of letters was twice as large as Edmunds.

It was days like these that Ed was glad Peter was the better looking of the two brothers. Not that Ed was amazingly gorgeous, he just wasn't as amazingly gorgeous as High King Peter. While Peter had golden locks, bright blue eyes, tanned skin, was quite tall, quite broad and had girls swooning over him, Edmund had ebony hair, deep, dark eyes, very pale skin, very tall, lean and was usually overlooked by the ladies visiting Cair Paravel.

But tomorrow, he wouldn't be overlooked at the festival. All the royals had a part to play and King Edmund had to perform a dance with the other Pevensie's.

Oh Ed was so looking forward to the festival, not.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys just to let you know I'll try update regularly. Thanks!**

**If I forgot to mention the ages of the Pevensie's in the last chapter, they are as follows:**

**Lucy (15) Edmund (17) Susan (19) Peter (20)**

Colourful lanterns, giant bonfires, a wonderful feast, and extraordinary music. The Autumn Festival had begun!

Queen Lucy, Queen Susan, King Edmund and High King Peter were sat on wooden thrones, entwined with leaves, flowers and fruits. They all looked absolutely amazing. Lucy was wearing a yellow dress, the colour of celebration, which was embroidered with purple. It was long and had short, puffy sleeves and it looked absolutely great on Lucy. Her hair was down and flowing and she was wearing a crown of purple flowers and leaves. Susan was wearing a deep, midnight blue dress which was strapless and made her deep blue eyes sparkle. Her dark brown hair was tied up loosely in a bun, and to finish the outfit off, she was also wearing a crown made of flowers. Peter, looking every inch the High King he was, was wearing a red tunic emblazoned with a greatly detailed golden lion, the symbol of Narnia. With dark trousers, boots, and a crown of leaves sitting atop his perfectly neat golden hair, he had all the ladies at the festival swooning. Edmund sat brooding on his throne, looking as dark and mysterious and ever. He was wearing a black and silver tunic, trousers and boots. The black and silver looked striking against his pale skin and dark eyes and hair. He outfit was completed with a crown of silver leaves. He looked every bit as incredible as his brother, maybe even a bit more.

After the speeches from the monarchs, all 4 Pevensie's were required to dance. This was the one part of the festival that Edmund was dreading. But he really shouldn't have worried, he was a fabulous dancer. Better than his siblings and most of the creatures at the festival.

People had come from far and wide to see the festival, as it was very famous throughout all the countries neighbouring Narnia. Probably the most infamous aspect of the celebration was the story telling at midnight. But that was hours away and Edmund still had to get through another hour of dancing.

Across the dance floor was Astra Greenleaf, a young girl from the outskirts of Narnia. She was sat with her uncle, and she didn't look very happy. She was too shy to dance and too shy to go talk to people. So she sat on a log, drinking mead (non-alcoholic) and desperately waiting for the story telling.

"God, I've had enough, I'm getting out of here," she thought to herself.

"Uncle, I'm just going for a little walk, to get away from all the noise." She told her drunk Uncle, who gave a grunt and went back to drinking.

King Edmund was getting sick and tired of all the dancing, "Pete, Pete I'm just going to go for a walk, to get away from the noise for a little bit? Okay?"

His brother gave a short, "yeah, yeah whatever you like Eddie."

**A/N: I'm sorry I've left it in an awkward place, but I think that the next part will be better as a whole chapter. If you haven't already guessed it's where Astra and Ed meet.**

**PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD MEAN SO MUCH TO ME! THANKS!**


	3. Chapter 3

As Edmund was walking around to find a quiet spot, he didn't notice a girl, Astra, walking towards him. It seemed she didn't notice Ed either because they managed to bump into each other, and they landed in a very awkward position; Astra lying on the ground with Edmund on top of her. Thank god no one had noticed!

"Oh, I'm so sorry milady, I wasn't looking where I was going, here," and Edmund held out a hand to help the young woman up.

"Oh no you're quite alright, it was my fault, I was daydreaming."

"Daydreaming about what? Might I ask?" questioned Edmund cheekily.

Astra blushed, "Nothing in particular. Astra Greenleaf," she introduced herself.

"Well met Lady Astra, Edmund Pevensie." He returned.

She paled, "As in King Edmund?"

Edmund groaned, he had hoped she wouldn't have made the connection.

"Yes, but just call me Edmund. Anyway I must be getting back to my siblings, don't want them to think I've been kidnapped or something."

"Okay, it was nice to meet you." Astra replied.

"Will I be seeing you later?" Edmund asked.

"I expect so, I will be staying here for the next couple of weeks."

"Then, till we meet again Lady Astra." And with that he walked back into the throng of dancing and drinking creatures.

Astra sighed as she made her way back to her Father, and during the rest of the festival, she couldn't seem to get Edmund Pevensie out of her head.

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update I just keep forgetting and then not knowing what to write. Hope this chapter is satisfying and I will try and update soon. Happy New Year!!!

Oh yeah, please please please review, consider it a late Christmas present ;) x


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry – a mistake in chapter 3 – I put Astra went back to her Father when it was meant to be her Uncle. Sorry :S

Over the next few days, Edmund couldn't seem to get Astra out of his head. He even dreamt of her one night. He thought himself to be going crazy; he'd only spoken to her for what, 5 minutes! Little did he know that Astra was caught up in the same confusing predicament.

Astra found herself looking forward to the ball the next day. She convinced herself it was normal, everyone would be looking forward to the ball, but really, she knew in her heart it was because she longed to see Edmund again.

****

Edmund sighed, tugging on a pair of sturdy boots. There was another ball tonight and that meant lots of annoying, giggling girls. He sighed again, somehow, thinking about girls and the ball reminded him that he would see Astra again. At least there was one thing to look forward to.

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW **

The whole ballroom was full of dancing couples. It was spectacular to see all the men and women in their finery. Also, the ballroom looked spectacular! Queens Lucy and Susan had really outdone themselves this time.

A perfectly dressed Edmund sat slouched in his throne, slightly bored, that is until he spotted a certain young lady entering through the main doors. "**Astra!**" he yelled excitedly, earning himself plenty of amused stares. "Astra, hello. I was wondering when you'd get here. I've been so bored!" he rushed, "Here, come on, I want to introduce you to my siblings", he continued, not giving her a chance to reply before dragging her off to the thrones.


	5. Chapter 5

"Su, Lu, Pete. This is Astra, my friend. She's from the outskirts of Narnia and I meet her at the festival." Ed introduced Astra to his siblings.

"Hello, I'm Lucy, and before you say it, we'd prefer you to call us by our given names." She rushed up and gave Astra a big hug, "I so hope we can be friends!"

"I'm Susan, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm glad Edmund finally found a proper friend, he's always been the quiet shy type."

"Susan," Edmund groaned, blushing. Astra just laughed.

"I'm High King Peter. It's an honour to meet you." He said, kissing her hand, "I must go now but I trust I'll be seeing you again?"

"Ermm, yes, probably," she awkwardly replied.

Susan and Lucy smiled as he walked off but Edmund just glared at the back of his head.

****

Astra and Edmund had spent a couple of hours after the meeting out riding horses in the Western Woods, until Edmund had to leave for another meeting, when Astra was walking through the castle. She passed a door and heard the 2 Queens talking. She also heard the name Edmund being mentioned.

She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, and especially on royalty, but she felt that if they were talking about Edmund, he might want to know what it was.

"Honestly, you could so tell Peter likes her! It was obvious, he was using all his charm." Giggled Lucy.

"I know! And she didn't seem to notice. I noticed she kept looking at Ed, I think there's something going on between them 2. I've never seen Ed so happy, and it's all because of her! And I'm sure she feels the same way about him."

"Yes, it's great for Edmund and Astra but what about Peter? He probably won't take to kindly to her and Edmund, after all, he's the one ladies swoon over. I wouldn't like to be Edmund if Peter found out."

Astra gasped at hearing this, quite a loud gasp I might add. She knew the conspiring sisters inside would have heard and rushed off,, reeling inside with this knew information.

So Edmund did like her! But so did Peter! Whatever was a girl to do?

**A/N: Hope this is ok. I know the chapters are short but oh well. Thanks to everyone for adding to favourites and alerts. Also, thanks to people for reviewing. **

**I'll try and update soon :) - Em**


	6. Chapter 6

Astra had spent the entire day, outside under a tree, thinking about what she the 2 Queens had said.

Hearing them talk about her and Edmund like that had made her realise that she was in love with Edmund. And apparently he felt the same way! But there was still the problem of Peter. If what she'd heard Susan and Lucy say was true, then he liked her as well. This was awful! She couldn't deny her feelings about Edmund but she didn't want to come between the 2 Kings of Narnia.

****

Later that day, Edmund and Peter had just closed the council meeting for the day.

"Hey! Ed! I was wondering, you know that girl you introduced us too at the ball?"

"Astra?"

"Ah, yes. That was it. Do you know if she's taken?"

Edmund stopped, he hadn't been expecting that! What should he say? He liked Astra as well and was almost certain she felt the same.

"Pete? Do you mind if you don't start courting her, it's erm just that...she and I..."

"You like her don't you!" the High King laughed," And do you know if she feels the same way? Haha, thought not."

"Pete please, I'm begging, just give me a chance. I'm sure she feels the same way and not everyone is in love with _you."_

"I'm the High King, I'm sure she'd prefer that to a..." he stopped, looking down guiltily.

"A what? Peter A what?_" _Edmund demanded, enraged.

"Right, you need to cool off, let's spar." Peter replied calmly, as if he'd never said anything.

****

10 minutes later, outside in the training grounds, Peter and Edmund were standing at opposite ends of the grounds, getting the final touches of their armour on. It was supposed to be a quiet affair, just family and friends but word had got around and quite a crowd had gathered.

Astra was sat next to Lucy and Susan. She had never seen Ed this mad and was worried for both of them. She kept clenching and unclenching her hands, and the sisters noticed this.

"Hey, don't worry, they are very skilled and have never seriously hurt each other when sparring," comforted Lucy.

"Yeah, but Ed seems so mad, and I think I know why," after seeing the confused glances, she decided to explain, "I heard you 2 talking the other day, about me and Ed, and Peter."

"Ah, yes, I get it. I unfortunately agree with you, I think this is the cause of Edmund's anger. He's always been in Peter's shadow and I guess Peter wanting you is the final straw." Said the older Queen.

Clash! While they had been talking, they hadn't noticed the fight had begun.

"Peter tell me what you were going to say."

"No, it doesn't matter, like I said, I want Astra and I intend to have her."

"Ha. Have you ever thought of this. Maybe she likes me not you!" Edmund screamed.

"Why would she like you, you're a TRAITOR!" Peter malisciously screeched.

That got Edmund. He stopped short, narrowly missing the sword hurtling towards him.

"You're right, who would like me. I'm scum, I'm nothing. I betrayed my own family. I should be dead, I deserve to die." Edmund said shaking.

"Ed, I didn't mean it I'm sorry..."

He was cut off, " Don't bother Pete, I'm sorry. I'll leave now, I don't deserve any of this, thank you for all you've done. I'll leave now."

And with that he ran out of the arena, silence filling the air.

**A/N: Hope this is ok.**

**Thanks to all who have read the story and reviewed, and put it on story alert...**

**I'll try and update soon.**

**Emma x**


	7. Chapter 7

"Peter you idiot! Do you have any idea what you've done?" Susan screeched, tears welling in her eyes.

Susan, Peter and Lucy were in the royal sitting room in Cair Paravel. It was about 20 minutes after the fight and all 3 were worried sick about Edmund.

"He's out in this weather, guilt-ridden and possibly injured! We don't know what could be out there! And it's your entire fault!" Susan collapsed sobbing.

"Don't you think I know that? I'm sorry, so sorry, how many more times can I say it? What am I supposed to do?" Peter replied, full of guilt.

"Go find him you idiot!" Lucy shouted.

Peter and Susan looked at her shocked, she hardly ever raised her voice and especially not to Peter.

"I know that's what I should do, but, Edmund will hate me for it. Isn't it better to give him time to cool off? And the weather. I mean, look outside, a storm is brewing and it'll be pointless if I get caught up in it before I find Edmund." Peter reasoned.

"But what about Ed! He's out in that storm too. Fine do what you like but don't come running to us when you're too late." And with that. Susan and Lucy stormed out the room.

Astra knocked on the door to Queens Lucy and Susan's sitting room. They let her in and they all sat down.

"I'm so sorry" she rushed.

"It's ok, we don't blame you. It's Peter who's the cause of all this, not you." Comforted Lucy, Susan didn't look as forgiving.

"I want to help go find Edmund," Said Astra.

"Well Peter has decided that it's too dangerous to go looking for his baby brother." Raged Susan, tears in her eyes.

"I kind of agree, I mean listen to the weather!"Said Lucy. You could hear the thunder and rain, and you could see the flashes of lightening.

"Fine, we'll go searching as soon as the storm's passed, and of course, you should stay with us tonight Astra."

A curled up figure lay shaking on the muddy ground, next to a drooping willow tree. His dark hair was plastered to his pale face and the rain drops sliding down his face mingled with his sweat and tears.

It was Edmund.

The scene replayed itself over and over again in his mind; _"Why would she like you, you're a TRAITOR!" _Along with that, images of Peter angry, Susan and Lucy disgusted and Aslan disappointed flew round in an angry circle. The most predominant face was Astra's. It looked absolutely sick.

"_I can't believe I thought she'd like me"_ Edmund thought to himself_. "She's probably with Peter and the girls now, laughing at my foolishness."_

Edmund jumped a large, jagged streak of lightening tore through the bleak sky. It was closely followed by a clash of thunder. He stood up, and decided to find a cave or something he could find shelter in before the eye of the storm hit.

Even though he was King no more, he still possessed the qualities and abilities of one. He heard a cackle to his right and a snarl to his left.

His hand reached for his sword, but too late. He was whacked over the head with a huge lump of rock.

He was sure to have a headache when he woke up.

**A/N: THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING AND LIKING IT. I HOPE THIS CHAPTER IS OK; I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND BOY TROUBLES. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW - Em x**


	8. Chapter 8

With a groan, Edmund returned to consciousness. He could feel blood trickling down his face; he reached up to touch the wound and found he was bound.

He leant over to his right and figured that he was lying on the ground, near a scary looking, gnarled tree. It did not seem to be a talking one.

To either side of him, there were cackles, grunt and howls. He looked up towards the sky again and suddenly and wrinkled face loomed in front of his face.

"Well, well, well, traitor Prince. How the mighty have fallen. We will make you pay for what you did to the Queen. And this time no Aslan will save you.

Edmund sighed, he had expected this. He just continued to stare around the large group of monsters. The Hag sniffed, and shuffled away, disheartened that her words hadn't seemed to have affected the King.

Edmund thought to himself, "It's no more than I deserve. At least this way I won't be a burden to everyone else. I just wish they'd get it over with." He wished the ache in his chest would go away. He couldn't stand it any longer. He couldn't stand himself any longer. He just wished he'd of been able to apologise to his siblings, and most importantly, Astra.

"Your Highnesses, I have some urgent news." Orieus, the General of Narnia's fearsome army rushed into the Great Hall as fast as his 4 legs would carry him.

When he reached the Monarchs, King Peter nodded his head at the centaur, willing him to continue.

"We have received word that a large troop of Fell beast has emerged."

"Blast! I'd thought we'd gotten rid of those for good," swore Peter.

"Yes, so did we," the General continued to look uneasy, and so the King probed him for more,"You see, the thing is, a special event, one that hasn't happened in 1000 years, is predicted the day after tomorrow. All the stars, moons and planets will be in alignment."

"And?" The Monarchs questioned impatiently.

"It is said to conjure a power that will resurrect the dead."

At this, the 3 Pevensie's paled. "Do you mean?"

"Yes, I'm afraid, The White Witch. The Fell Beasts appear to be moving in the direction of the Stone Table."

"Well we must set out at once, to quell the idea of bringing Jadis back. It's a shame Edmund isn't here, he could be a lot of help. And anyway, don't the creatures need something to help with the resurrection? Surely it can't just happen?" asked Peter.

"Yes, a sacrifice should be made, a.." Orieus swallowed, "A traitor king."

The Pevensie's gasped.

The 2 Queens ran out of the room in tears, while King Peter stayed with the General to learn some more about the sacrifice.

"Argh!" Edmund cried mentally, "I wish to die! I want it to be over with! I can't stand this anymore. Think of all the creatures my actions have killed. I don't think I can cope with this pain any longer."

He looked around and saw that the camp was packing up, preparing to move locations. He strained to hear the conversations being made around him when he heard the words, 'Stone Table'. He nearly cried out in shock.

He had been researching ancient traditions and sacrifices when he'd heard about one that was very rare. He was sure that the prediction was that it would occur the day after tomorrow. His body shook as it dawned on him what the Fell beasts were planning on doing.

He may have wished to die but not to bring back the former supposed ruler of Narnia. Peter would hate him even further and he did not wish to betray Narnia again.

**_A/N: This is my longest chapter yet! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and everything - it means a lot. I've been really trying hard to convey Edmund's emotions through this and would be really happy for reviews and ideas. I know Astra wasn't in this chapter at all but I'll try and get her in the next one._**

**_Thanks again for reviewing and reading! - Emma x_**


End file.
